trust
by NIGHTSHADOW33
Summary: you are on the run from time to time until you meet the ARC team. do you trust them? or should you trust your psycho mother who killed your father?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A.N. you are Ti, you can change the name if you like because its only you in welsh!

you run at the shiny sphere about 100meters in front of you. If you stop or even slow down you'll die. This brings on a new energy-you might live.

The shiny sphere in front of you grow as you get closer, its a meter or so in diameter, big enough to get through if you duck but also not big enough for the T-Rex tailing you to fit through.

Your leg muscles hurt, they've carried you over a good thirty miles already today. Despite the pain you keep running hoping whatever world is on the other side of the anomaly will be less dangerous.

Panting as you reach the anomaly you duck, the scenery around you changing from Cretaceous jungle to modern day London. You sigh in relief - no more running today.

Looking up you notice six people staring at you, pointing machine guns at your face. You freeze.

Your options race through you mind; one-run for it!could work but they look like good runners! Two-stay put and hope like hell they are nicethey have guns for god's sake one shot and i'm stuffed, three-go back through the anomaly T-Rex is still there and I have no food, and the anomaly has just been locked by an idiot on their team.

In the end they make the first move, and they are acting nicely but you still keep a wary eye on them.

"My name is Matt Anderson, what's yours?" the one closest to you asks. He looks familiar but you not sure were you have seen him.

"my names" you start but your unsure if you trust them. "my names Ti."

they relax and lower their guns. "well Ti, where are you from? That anomaly came from the Cretaceous period and there were no humans back then." Matt says.

"I've been running all my life, I ..." but you stop, why should you tell him.

He notices your doubt. "why don't you come with us and we can sort out getting you to where you belong. You must be hungry and in need of a shower after time in the Cretaceous." he motions to a black truck and you walk over after him."this is Abby Maitland ,Conner Temple and captain Becker." he nods to each one in turn and they say hi to you.

"where are you taking me?"you ask standing by the open car door.

"to the ARC, our control center. Then we can sort out where you came from and how to get you back there if you want to go back" Abby replies.

"i don't want to go back, and I don't remember where i came from anyway."

All you do remember was being chased from the place you called home by your psycho mother and going to your now dead father who had you help him for a bit before telling you to run for you life and stay away from you mother.

A.N. again, i would like at least two reviews before i publish the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The journey to the ARC was quiet, there was only Matt talking to someone over coms breaking the silence. He told them we were on our way back.

It took 20 minutes to get to the arc. They piled out then walked towards a lift, the two without names had stayed with the anomaly.

"Come with us." Abby told you.

You nod then follow her to the lift. Matt hits the button to the 5th floor and the doors slide closed with a ding. When the doors open again you are meet by a room with multiple corridors and a glass room to one side. In the centre is a computer unit with a girl sat in a twist-chair, other than her there are a dozen or so people there. She turns around.

"hello, my names Jess. You must be Ti? Right. Well, welcome to the ARC, it's an anomaly research centre. If you come with me I'll sort out some clothes for you and food, you must be hungry."she says with an odd kindness to her voice.

"Jess, give her a moment." Becker sighs.

You cant help but smile and nod. "its OK,...I think i've seen this place before though. Well not the actual building,but the designs seem familiar."

"the designs were in the system along with the original ARC designs. Cutter had someone design a few buildings but we don't know who. They had the initials T.C. On them with a date but that was all." conner stated from the desk to one side.

T.C. The initials fit your own, but you decide not to tell them.

"you coming Ti?" jess asks. Becker sighs.

"Ye," you take one last look about before following her to the locker rooms where she handed you a pile of clothes – a plain grey top with ARC on, jeans and trainers.

"There we go, the showers are just there and i'll get you a towel now." with that Jess disappears.

You get showered and dress into the clean clothes. They fit well. After that you go with Jess to the break room where makes a cup of tea for both of you and gets some breakfast bars out of a box above the cupboards.

The two of you sit down and eat, the bars to some surprise were nice and by the time you had finished your second one you had a smile. She passes you a third and you go to put it in you pocket for another time, you remember going without food for days and you are not sure when you will eat next, but she stops you.

"Go ahead and eat it, we have plenty here anyway. We're not going to let you go hungry, Lester would kill us if we didn't care for you properly.

You smirk and start unwrapping the bar taking a big bite out of it.

"so where did you come from? Matt said you had always been running and didnt remember what there was before that." she questions you.

You freeze the minute she starts talking about your past and look at the bar in front of you, you no longer feel hungry. You don't answer, or do anything for that matter, you just stare absent-mindedly at the half eaten bar.

"You don't like talking about it eh? You'll have to tell us at some point and it cant be that bad. I ran away from my family, haven't heard from them since. Come on lets go see Lester and sort out what's going to happen to you." she stands up and you follow her uncertainly, not sure weather running now would help or just make things worse.

A.N. to the guest who reviewed, anomalies come in different sizes. the creatures that come through are different sizes too. i was surprised to see reviews when i only published this morning!


End file.
